Leone
Leone''' '''is one of the main characters of the Akame ga Kill! manga series. Background Leone grew up in the slums of the Capital, where she had worked in a massage parlor ever since childhood. She was apparently scouted by the Revolutionary Army after saving some slum children from a group nobles who were abusing them for sport. This led to her joining Night Raid, an assassin group that worked for the Revolutionary Army to assassinate the corrupted Empire officials. One day, she found Tatsumi, a young man from a small village hoping to earn money in the Empire. Taking advantage of his naivety at the outset, she tricked him into treating her to dinner and drinks, and then swindles him out of his money. Later, she reappeared at a mansion Tatsumi was staying at to assassinate the people living there, who turned out to be psychopaths who invite people to stay with them, only to kill them afterwards. After the confrontation at the mansion concluded, Leone recognized Tatsumi's skills and tells him from now on he'll be a member of Night Raid, serving as a way of paying him back for her earlier conning, making Tatsumi the newest member of their group. Equipment * '''Animal King: Lionelle: '''Leone's Teigu, a special belt that greatly enhances her strength, speed, senses, and survival instincts, along with giving her cat ears and a tail, and transforming her hands into clawed paws when activated. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''With Lionelle activated, Leone can kill a grown man with one punch, and take down Danger Beasts with ease. ** '''Superhuman Speed: '''Leone was fast enough to dodge General Budo's Advent of the Thunder Emperor, a rain of lightning bolts, with Lionelle activated. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''With Lionelle, Leone becomes durable enough to take a lightning bolt from General Budo without much trouble. ** '''Enhanced Senses: '''Along with her physical abilities, Leone's senses also get enhanced by Lionelle, allowing her to track enemies from long distances. ** '''Trump Card: Regenerator: '''Lionelle's Trump Card, which grants Leone a powerful healing factor. She can heal severed limbs, replenish lost blood by consuming animals, and control her own blood flow to slow down bleeding. Feats Strength * Smashed a boulder much larger than her on Dorothea * Punched through a large pillar and used it like a bat * Tackled a large falling building mid-air. * Can strangle any person on the neck and lifts them off their feet * Can kill a human with one punch * Hammered down a large Danger Beast * Easily pummeled Honest to death (anime) Speed * Dodged General Budo's lightning * Ran after a Danger Beast within seconds * Can run up to 340 metres per second Durability * Survived being stabbed in the forehead * Survived being shot by six to ten bullets at point-blank range without Lionelle * Survived in a fight against Kurome and her puppets with one arm * Survived having her body parts sliced off by Esdeath. * Withstood General Budo's lightning with little damage Skill * Regularly assassinates targets by beating the shit out of them * Aided in defending against Dr. Stylish's forces * Snapped Dorothea's neck * Defeated several armed guards, soldiers, assassins and Danger Beasts * Swindled Tatsumi into buying her drinks Weaknesses * Lacks long-ranged attacks * Some of her body parts must be reattached to heal them, and if they're destroyed, she can get them back Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Square-Enix Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Assassins Category:Animals Category:Felines Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles Category:Deceased